


Ours

by LiinHaglund



Series: Possessive Pronouns [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon? What Canon?, Enemies to Friends, Guerrilla Warfare, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Royalty, Svartálfaheimr | Svartalfheim, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: The war is over and many things are irrevocably changed.The war is over, but the Aesir are not all gone. Thor is intent on avenging his lost home, and thankfully some familiar faces are there to remind him of what it means to be Aesir.The war is over, but for many the struggle has only just begun. The Vanir and the trolls face the strange reality of being the lords of their own land.The war is over, and once you have reached the top the only way left is down.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, it's short and rough on the edges. I'll get around to that soon-ish.
> 
> Reading this without first reading the rest of the series is ill-advised, but ultimately up to you.

Thor could see Loki approach the center of the meadow cautiously. Perhaps it had been foolish to agree to meet with his brother, but Thor remembered good times from his childhood and in most memories Loki was present.

“You wanted to negotiate?” he asked Loki. “What trickery is this?”

“I came baring a gift.” Loki indicated his bag. “No tricks. I have Balder. I will give him to you, on the condition that you stay in Vanaheim.”

Balder, his real brother, who was thought to be dead? Thor felt a spark of hope, for if Balder was alive and well then Thor had not yet lost everything.

“We used to be brothers once, before they twisted your mind. Give me Balder, and I will honor your deal. Is he unharmed?”

Loki nodded and opened the bag he carried to reveal the toddler. He gently pulled the small, squirming child out of the bag. “Naturally he is unharmed. I am no monster, of course I have not harmed our little brother. He has been well cared for.”

“Thank you, Loki, truly.” Thor smiled, relieved. He held his hands out.

The Frost Giant handed the boy over.

“That easily?” Brunhilde commented.

“In truth I had hoped to paw him off on Thor before, but he was too deep in his cups to even read my letters.”

“Will you not thank me for saving you from that beast?” Thor asked. “Surely you must feel relieved to not have to sleep in his bed.”

“Stay in Vanaheim. Trespass and Mother will not be lenient,” Loki said quickly and teleported away.

“Coward!” Thor called after him.

 

* * *

 

The Valley of Kings was a graveyard that had long since fallen out of use, and it had an abandoned feel about it. They were living in an old temple with a leaky roof. Aesir often came wandering to them, some staying while others making their way further into Vanaheim.

Thor spent his days training, hunting, training others, listening to reports from the scouts, and reminiscing about happier times.

The only traders who came by regularly were two old men with battle scars on their fronts and whip marks on their backs. It was speculated that they were former convicts. Thor sold them hides and bought food and weapons, though the weapons were never in good repair and the food was overpriced.

“Just imagine, five years ago I was a prince without a care in the world,” Thor said one evening while they ate dinner. “Now I can hardly even find a decent battle axe!”

“What kinds of names are Ev and Iliv anyway?” Brunhilde snickered.

“Probably poor farmers or some such, as ugly as they are,” Thor mused “If so they might not have learned to read. As long as they are the only ones going by on the road regularly it hardly matters.”

“What of the baby?”

“You women can care for him until he is old enough to swing a sword. He is your prince, after all, it should be an honor.”

 

* * *

 

It had been long since they had any Aesir come by, but one morning brought none other than Sif and a young boy. Too old to have been her son, so Thor hoped she had indeed not gotten pregnant while in the custody of the giants.

“Lady Sif! I thought you dead!” Thor exclaimed with a smile, happy to see his old friend.

“Merely imprisoned,” Sif smiled back. “They wanted me out of the way during the war, but since they have won...”

“A tragedy like none other, but we can only hope to start afresh and smite them another day,” Thor said. “This is great news! I have gotten Balder safely as well, and here you are!”

“Balder?”

“Ah yes, you missed out on a few happenings. Balder is my baby brother. He is a mere child, but Loki has taken care of him until now. As far as I can tell he is a happy and healthy little tyke.”

Sif nodded and indicated the boy by her side. “This is Ove, he was on Asgard up until the evacuation.”

“Hello there.”

Ove mumbled something that may have been a greeting, Thor was undecided.

“What else? I must have missed more?” Sif asked.

“Well, I was married off to the Queen of the Dark Elves, but have since escaped her clutches. The Frost Giants destroyed Asgard, and I killed Helblindi. But come, we have set up camp here and there will be plenty to eat tonight!”

Sif playfully punched his arm and went to make her introductions herself. The boy lingered, but approached no one.

 

* * *

 

“Winter is coming,” Brunhilde said one afternoon.

“So it is,” Thor agreed. Evenings were chilly, nights cold and mornings were unpleasant.

“It is not going to be an Asgard type of winter,” she went on, “this here is up north and we will be looking at snow past the knees and cold that can only be rivaled by Jotunheim.”

“We will pull through.”

“The adults, yes, but what of the children? The boy Sif brought is as skinny as any I ever saw, and Balder is barely walking yet.”

Thor sighed and wondered why he had ever wanted to lead. “I'll gather the men to repair the building and we will go hunting for furs and pelts.”

 

 


End file.
